transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Allen (Broken Mirror)
Grace Allen is the first human that Treadshot meets upon arriving in the parallel universe. A curious, caring soul with a fiery personality, Grace and Treadshot form a strong relationship over time. In her past, Grace suffered a great loss which changed her life forever, but she finds respite in her grief through Treadshot's company. She lives in her home in California near Yosemite National Park. Transformers: Broken Mirror Voice Actress: Jewel Barnett (English) Grace Allen was born and raised in California, and lived with her parents and sister Sarah for seventeen years before a tragic fire left her an orphan. Two years later Grace had done pretty well for herself, buying a home for herself near Yosemite National Park and getting a job but having very few (if any) friends. She was woken one night by a loud crashing noise coming from the park and, upon investigation, discovered Treadshot, who had jumped through an interdimentional portal. Initially frightened by the giant robot, she seemed to take the flow of new information very well for a human who had never encountered a Transformer before, commenting on the surreality of the situation. She invited Treadshot to stay at her house until he could figure out a way to return to his universe. They discovered that Treadshot's transformation to vehicle mode triggered a mind-transfer which placed his consciousness in a human body. As the night became colder, she and Treadshot returned to her home. Upon arrival, Grace told her newfound friend that he would need a new name in order to fit in with humans. Treadshot spotted the family picture on her wall and inquired about who they were. Grace told him that she moved out of their family home after an incident that she does not disclose to him for the moment. Grace was present when Treadshot discovered the Pretender technology connected to his transformation cog and also his discovery of hunger. Grace promised to teach Treadshot how to be human. Six months pass and Grace falls in love with her new friend, and on a rooftop in San Francisco on New Years Eve, Grace finally reveals her true feelings about Treadshot and kisses him. Some time later, Grace called Treadshot to the TV, where Optimus Prime was announcing the Autobots' presence on Earth and their alliance with humans to the world. At the same time, SG Bumblebee and SG Wheeljack had found Treadshot and proceeded to bombard her house. Treadshot ordered Grace to run while he battled the two SG Autobots. Grace was found by Treadshot a little after the skirmish and they escaped into Yosemite National Park. While in the park hiding from the Autobots, Grace asked Treadshot to change to his human body so he could be near him. She took this moment to tell him something that she had avoided talking about when they first met - what happened to her family. Two years ago Grace was out partying in San Francisco and her family was at home. She returned to discover her home destroyed, fire crews extinguishing the flames and her parents and sister dead. She was told that it was a gas explosion, and since then has lived a sad and unfulfilled life alone, held back by the emotional pain she felt and the desire to keep her family's memory alive, until Treadshot arrived. From then on, Grace felt she was able to move on from the tragedy in her past. Treadshot asked her whether she saw him as a Cybertronian or a human, and Grace's answer indicated the latter. Category:Transformers: Broken Mirror Category:Humans Category:Broken Mirror Characters Trivia *Grace's age is never explicitly stated, however one can deduce from her conversation with Treadshot that she is approximately 19 years old. Category:Transformers: Broken Mirror Category:Humans Category:Broken Mirror Characters Category:Ascension Characters Category:Females